The Lost Child
by Imagination Live
Summary: (Formerly Jasmine's Story) She was raised by criminals for most of her life until she finally escapes, living on her own for several years before being adopted by a strange man. Only later does she realize his secret, who exactly is he? And what is his affiliation with SHIELD and the Howling Commandos? More importantly why is he hiding?


The tears stream down her face even now, _Why do I have to be so alone!?_ She cries out as the pain rips through her chest, _They're gone! Left me… Why, why am I so useless? Worthless…_ She grips her arms around her knees tighter as she rocks. "So alone…! So alone…!" she whimpers, "I don't want to be alone anymore…! Please…! Someone…! Anyone…! Please…!" The darkness around her enveloping her as she shivered, So cold… So alone…

She awoke to someone petting her hair, "… Daddy…?"

"It's me, Jasmine! I brought you breakfast!" She opened her eyes to see a small furry squirrel chirping at her.

She smiled, "Thanks Chitters."

"You're welcome!" Chitters pulled forward some nuts, berries, and other small bits of food. "I made sure to get only healthy foods for a growing human!" He smiled proudly.

"Thanks," she sat up and ate a bit, making sure to eat slowly as to make it last.

Chitters climbed up to her shoulder and started snuggling her, "What's wrong? You're sad…"

She let her hands rest near her food, "I-I… Wish…" She wiped tears away, before looking at her filthy sleeves. "… I wanna go home… I wish we had a home to go to…! With a mommy and daddy…" She hiccuped as tears poured down.

"I'm sorry…" He hugged her neck, "I wish we did too…" his tiny furry paw stroked her hair lightly.

"… I'm so glad you're here… Thank you…!"

"I'm glad I'm here too," Chitters smiled.

She smiled and calmed a bit. She knew she didn't have that much time so she began eating again. "Where'd you get this?" she asked holding a piece of chicken between her fingers and looking at him suspiciously.

"… I stole it…"

"Chitters!"

"I'm sorry, but you need protein! Please, eat it…" He looked at her sadly.

"I will, thank you…" she scratched his chin a little bit. "But no more stealing, okay?"

"… He had plenty, he shoulde be willing to share with just a little bit…"

"Chitters."

"Okay… I won't…"

A rustle was heard to their left, Jasmine peered down the dark alley warily, Chitters eyes turned to its night vision setting. His fur bristled, "We need to get moving," he whispered.

She got up quickly and quiety, packing her food away in her pocket. She started heading down the alley towards the streets of Manhattan, as the noise got closer. "Hey~~!" She walked faster, "Hey, where you goin'?" The mans words were slurred, Another drunk. She thought horrified.

He grabbed her from behind and she screamed, "Let go!"

"Oh come on~~~!" Out of nowhere someone pulled him off of her and threw him against the wall knocking the drunk out in the process.

She looked at the person who saved her backing away slightly, they turned, "Are you okay?"

The man was much taller than her, with dark hair and a slight beard. He looked dangerous, but sad as well, She nodded hesitantly while trying to decide whether to run or not. Before she made up her mind he started walking away, "Huh? W-wait," he stopped, "Thank you."

He didn't turn, "... You're welcome..." he sounded hurt.

"Are you okay...?"

"... Not really..." He said walking away.

"He's heartbroken..." Chitters whispered.

"Yeah?"

Jasmine looked down at the drunk, remembering she should get out of the area and did. She walked to her usual spot where she hid her things. She didn't sleep there because it wasn't that comfortable and it was too far away from where she could get food more easily. She arrived at her hideout; an alley with dirty blankets and some trash from the neighboring buildings, she tried to keep the area as clean as possible, but with each new day more junk would arrive. She walked closer and saw a box on top of her blankets, she rushed over and opened it. She smiled sadly as she opened it. "Why don't they just hand these to us in person?" Chitters asked.

Inside was some food for the day as well as a blanket, hair brush, and some other items, she picked up the brush, "How...?" She had just broken the brush they had left for her a while ago. Tears welled in her eyes, "If they care enough to leave me stuff every day then why not just take me home and adopt me!" she hugged her legs and cried.

"It's okay, Jasmine..." Chitters nuzzled her, "Maybe they can't right now, but they want to?"

"Then why not show me who they are!"

"Well maybe they think you'd be scared. Or maybe they're scared."

"... Maybe..." She said not really believing it. "I want a mommy and daddy..."

"I know. Me too..."

Jasmine spread out the new blanket and covered herself and chitters in it, crying herself to sleep. She awoke to Chitters shaking her a bit, "What?"

"Someone's coming!" He whispered. She got up quickly and looked for a quick escape she saw the ladder for the fire escape and climbed up quickly with her blanket hung over a shoulder. "The food!" Chitters whispered.

"Leave it!" she said as she tried to grab her furry little critter. Chitters scurried out of her reach, "Chitters!" she hissed. She looked from her squirrel to the entrance and saw the intruder coming and covered herself in the blanket, hoping they wouldn't see her or realize she was inside. Chitters landed a bit beside the box but had to stop to avoid being seen. Two teenage street boys walked into her hideout, "I thought you said you saw a girl here."

"I did! She must've taken off!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey look!" he walked up to the box with the brush and food still inside. "Score!"

"What is it?" The other one asked.

"Free food!"

"What? There's nothing good in here!" He said dumping the contents of the box all over the place. "Psh! Rip off! Come on, let's go!" He said walking off while the other one picked up some of the things he wanted and followed.

Tears stung Jasmine's eyes again. A moment later when she knew they were gone she climbed down. She started picking up the stuff, she stopped when she saw a small little teddy bear that escaped the boys' notice. She picked it up slowly, petting it as tears slipped down her cheeks, she hugged it and started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Jasmine..." Chitters said looking down sadly.

She shook her head, "It's not your fault..."

"But if I was faster-!"

"Its not your fault," she picked him up and hugged him. After a moment she said, "We should clean this up..."

"And you should eat."

"... Yeah..."

They cleaned up and she started eating. "I love how they always give you healthy food!" Chitters said as she bit into an apple after washing it off with the water they had given her.

"Me too... I love apples..."

The day passed by quickly and soon she left for her sleeping spot again. She heard sirens and people talking from the direction she was going. She peeked around the corner and saw two police officers arresting the drunk from before. Her heart sped up, Wh-what do I do now!? I-I don't know where to go! She started backing up, I-I guess have to go back... She started walking back the way she had come, "Hey!" She started running, "Hey stop!" She could hear someone chasing after her. Her heart was beating out of her chest in fear as she ran. She kept running, dodging trash cans, and the ocassional passerby before ducking into the alley and breathing heavily against the wall. "I think we lost him! You okay?" Chitters asked her.

She nodded out of breath but quickly regained her composure and started walking. She stopped when she heard rustling and looked to see a what looked like a man walking towards her hideout. She grew more fearful, Now what do I do!? She watched him fearfully as he walked further in that direction. He passed underneath a light, startling her, as it revealed the man from earlier. I-is he following me!? She saw something under his arm, and her eyes grew wide, A box! Is he the one who leaves stuff for me!? She followed him, trying her best to be stealthy. "Be careful," Chitters whispered into her ear, she nodded slightly in return. They arrived at the hideout and she watched him put the box where he always left it.

She stepped out of the dark, "Who are you?" she asked. She saw him tense and then turn towards her, "Why do you leave me things?" Tears formed in her eyes, "Why are you hiding? Why didn't you tell me? I just want-!" She bit her lip and started crying.

He walked to her and hugged her, startling her, "I'm sorry... I just... I couldn't-..." He started crying as well. "I-I didn't know what else to do... I'm sorry...! You-you look so much like my baby girl... I was scared..."

She looked up at him, "... Your baby girl...?"

"... My daughter... She- I-I... Lost her..."

"... I lost my mommy and daddy too... I don't even remember them...! They probably left me there! They didn't want me!"

"Hey... Hey... I'm sure that's not true..."

"You don't know! They didn't want me!" She cried into his chest.

"Hey, shh... It's okay... What's your name, sweetheart?" She cried harder, "Shh, it's okay..."

"... Jasmine..."

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Dane."

"W-will you adopt me?" she asked startling him, "Please! I don't want to be her replacement but... I want a mommy and daddy..."

He looked down saddened, "... You wouldn't have a mommy if I adopted you... I lost my wife along with my daughter..."

"... How...?"

"... A-a fire... They-they both died... I-I couldn't save them..."

"I'm really sorry!"

He hugged her, "Hey, it's not your fault..."

"Please... I at least want a daddy..."

"Are you sure you want me to be your daddy?"

"Yeah, you've already been taking care of me... I know you're really nice."

"Then I will."

"Really?" she looked at him hopefully.

He smiled, "Really."

"Thank you!" She hugged him.


End file.
